<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fullmoon´s Light by Book_love_forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081171">Fullmoon´s Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_love_forever/pseuds/Book_love_forever'>Book_love_forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Anxiety, Consensual Sex, Divination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loneliness, Love, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Werewolves, Wolfsbane, fullmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_love_forever/pseuds/Book_love_forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We were love drunk, waiting on a miracle<br/>Tryna find ourselves in the winter snow<br/>So alone in love like the world had disappeared<br/>And we'll burn so bright 'til the darkness softly clears</p><p>Remus and Salome.<br/>The boy who is scared of hurting someone.<br/>The girl who knows when somebody will get hurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Fic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>│<em><strong>Misery</strong></em>│</p><p>Everything Salome had ever known was pain. She had always been different from the other students, that visited Hogwarts alongside her. Their lives seemed carefree, even overflowing with joy, while she struggled to keep going. Her fellow colleagues filled the hallways with laughter, not knowing where their fate would lead them. But Salome knew.</p><p>Some nights were drenched with pure agony. Numbing pain, which crept trough her body like a creature, that lived right beneath her skin. Clawing on her intestines and slowly ripping her apart from inside. Those moments were filled with silent tears and curses mumbled under her breath as if they would prevent the invisible knives to pierce her skin. When she was younger Salome had shouted and cried until her throat was sore and her face burning from the salty tears. But one day she had recognized that nobody would come to end her misery so there was no point in screaming her lungs out.</p><p>Silence became her new companion in these nights, glooming over her like the forebodings of a thunderstorm. While all the others slept peacefully in their beds dreaming soundly, Salome twisted and dug her fingernails into the delicate skin of her wrist, fighting to stifle her panting. The dark circles under her eyes became a well-known feature of her face until nobody bothered to ask about them anymore, as well as no one recognized her missing in class from time to time. Salome was a shadow, someone to ask for overdue homework and a second quill, but not the kind of person you would ask to join your trip to Hogsmeade.</p><p>And while everybody else couldn´t await to trade Hogwarts for a new and exciting live in the wizarding world, the sheer thought of leaving the warmth and comforts of its halls behind made her anxious. The only good experiences that she had ever made were linked to the seemingly endless corridors, crackling chimney fires and the smell of food wafting through the nearly empty hallways. There was no other place feeling so much like home. And even if most of the people only talked to her, when they were in need of help, she sometimes enjoyed spending her nights curled up in an armchair, while Severus talked to her about the potions he made in class. He was one of the few students spending time with her, probably because he was a bit of an outcast himself, always getting into arguments with Potter and his friends. Salome would have known what the dark-haired boy felt, even when she hadn´t been what others called a friend. She could see his eyes light up every time they passed Lily Evans in the hallway and it broke Salome´s heart, knowing that she would never feel the same for him.</p><p>So facing her last year at Hogwarts naturally felt like ripping a piece of her heart out. Her eyes hungrily scanned the scenery, that was rushing by the window. It would be her last trip to the impressive castle, that held hundreds of wizards and witches. She would only mount the locomotive again to leave forever at the end of term. Tears were starting to form in the corners of Salome´s eyes, not knowing if they were provoked by the constant pain that she felt every moment of her life or by the harsh homesickness which already overtook her when thinking about finishing her seventh year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Loner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>│1.Loner│</p><p>“Could you please hand me the snake skin?”, Severus mumbled impatiently, his tongue sticking out between his tightly closed lips. The dungeons smelled like foul eggs, but the potions genius didn´t mind. Instead, he continued to further throw unpleasantly smelling ingredients into the bubbling liquid. During the whole process he franticly scribbled into his potion’s textbook, underlining important passages with swift motions of his quill. Salome liked to see him so free of second thoughts and anger, that usually made his features look rough and untrustworthy. <br/>“I didn´t get any letters from you this summer. Was it bad again?” his eyes briefly switched to her face, trying to look behind the façade, which was hiding her emotions.<br/>Salome shrugged. Severus came closest to a friend, but she had never actually told him what was exactly off with her. He had just noticed the little odd things she did, putting some of the pieces together. Salome tried to sit down whenever she could, as if walking or even standing was an act of great exhaustion to her. She never participated in any Quidditch matches or parties, vanishing to her room quickly after finishing her studies. And even so she excused herself to bed early every evening she always looked sleep deprived. </p><p>“I´ve had a lot to do.” Salome left out the fact that she hardly did any homework at all, knowing none of the teachers would scold her for it. <br/>They gave up a long time ago, fully aware that Salome, even so she missed out on most of her schoolwork, always passed the exams with good grades. It was a silent agreement Salome and her teachers had made around the third year, when she had passed out in the hallways, the pain being too much to bear. Of course, Dumbledore had known of her condition since she first sat a foot on the Hogwarts Express. He had actually visited her in St. Mungo´s only weeks after she had been freed from the cottage. It was a time when she was still drifting in and out of consciousness in a constant rush of painkillers. His voice seemed to be a distant memory, while he was telling her, how lucky she was to be alive. This boldness to assume she was blessed to live, but exist in never-ending all-consuming agony, still made her feel sick to the stomach. Maybe that was reason for being so scarce with handing out information about herself. At first people were sorry for Salome, but after some time came to the understanding, that what happened to her was a fate nobody else would have been able to bear. In their eyes she was this unbreakable person and that she should been proud of making it through. <br/>She was not. Some days she just wanted to scrub away the marks on her skin, that claimed her as the abnormity she truly was. </p><p>“You okay, Pierce?” Severus´s voice ripped Salome out of her spinning thoughts, giving he a worried glance from the opposite side of the cauldron. <br/>The young girl nodded, locking out all the negative emotions and instead focused on the pain, that always seemed to be much purer than her other feelings. She forced a rather subtle smile on her face, pretending to be fully engaged into the art of potion making. In contrast to Severus, she hated the subject more than anything, disliking the patients and meticulousness needed to master it. He just seemed to know exactly the right ingredients by only looking at the potion´s colour, making him the most talented student Horace Slughorn had ever laid eyes on. But Severus wasn´t only brilliant, inside him slumbered a darkness Salome had discovered a long time ago. Maybe his rotten side was one of the reasons they got along so easily. Birds of feather flock together. <br/>w<br/>After an hour of slowly steering the bubbling potion the two of them wandered through the slowly emptying corridors, following the other students into the great hall. The noise of hundreds of chatting people sounded like a swamp of buzzing bees. Some Gryffindors laughed frantically about something dumb Peter Pettigrew had done to attract some of the attention he graved so badly. His hypocritical character always reminded Salome of a snake, thinking Slytherin would have fitted him much better than the house of bravery and friendship. Slipping on the bench next to Severus she grabbed the pumpkin juice filled goblet he handed her with a cheering look. </p><p>“Salome, you already finished the essay on Vampire´s?”, Bellatrix Black flopped on the seat opposite her, before seductively taking a bite off of the Strawberries in front of her.<br/>Bellatrix never seemed to think twice about the opinion other people had on her, having been out with nearly the whole grade. Recently she had seemingly settled with Rudolphus Black, a mean and sadistic Slytherin Salome avoided at all costs after seeing him torture the pets of fellow Students in their first year. Salome suggested that status played a bigger role than love regarding their arrangement. <br/>“It´s due tomorrow morning.” <br/>“Is that a yes?” Bella asked bugged, having dropped her nice demeanour.<br/>Salome nodded, rummaging around in her bag before drawing out a crinkled piece of parchment. She had completed it this morning, when the pain had denied her any sleep at all. She could sense that Severus was about to say something, probably pissed off because of Bellatrix exploiting behaviour. But before he could start to ramble on, she had grabbed the parchment and vanished with a bleak giggle. </p><p>“You´re too nice to be a Slytherin, Sal. And you’re giving in way too easily.”, he sighed, while loading food on his plate. <br/>Salome was pushing around a roasted potato with her fork, the smell of butter making her feel some sense of disgust: “I am too tired to argue, Severus. It´s just not worth it.”<br/>After Severus had forced her to eat some spoons full of bland tasting porridge, monitoring her closely while she struggled to get the food down, they went for the common room. The dungeons were a dark and wet place, being avoided by most of the other Hogwarts students. Salome instead found it to be a calming place, devoid of the usual chaos and turmoil. <br/>“You shouldn´t always sell yourself so short. It makes me angry, that the majority of our house only bothers talking to you, when they need homework. You´re worth more than that.” Severus´s voice was low and southing, as they approached the entrance to their common room.</p><p>It repelled Salome to talk about anything regarding herself, but she could also feel her heart sink at the same moment, thinking that she wasn´t giving Severus back the ministrations that he was giving her. Luckily, he knew that it was sometimes hard for her to talk about emotions and as she shrugged with a silent sigh, Severus knew it wasn´t meant to aggravate him. <br/>Salome shot a quick glance at his edged features, recognizing the smile on his face with relief, as she mumbled the password, which lead to the wall sliding aside, granting them entry into the halls of Slytherin. Most of the others were still at dinner, but in front of the chimney fire Benjamin Nott was sprawled out in one of the black armchairs, a book in hand. As they entered, he briefly lifted his eye from the pages, nodding a short welcome, before returning into the world of letters. Severus and Salome sat down a few feet away from him, knowing that Ben was prone to listen to other people’s private conversations and later discussing the results with the entirety of the common room. </p><p>“You wanna talk about your summer?” Severus pulled out a chessboard from under the table, before setting up the small figurines. <br/>Salome enjoyed playing games that needed thinking and strategic finesse, because it sometimes helped to get her thoughts off the pain, aching in every nerve of her body: “I read most of the books we need this year and tried to get a hold of my problem with potions.”<br/>It was the only subject she failed in terribly. Luckily Severus had helped her over the years, sharing his knowledge with her. But now, that their finals were only months away, Salome needed to put in more effort herself. She moved a Pawn into the direction of Severus´s black chess figures.</p><p>Hours later, when all the other Slytherins had already gone to bed, Salome still sat in front of the now cold chimney. She felt restless, like something was looming over her. Even her skin felt icky, as if thousands of spiders were crawling over it. Her lungs seemed to tighten with every minute that she breathed the damp air of the dungeons. When she left through the secret entrance, she spotted a glimpse of the round silvery moon. The night was cold and the wind, blowing up from the lake, smelt like snow.  Everything felt peaceful until she spotted him. A tall silhouette, which stood against the white light of the filling moon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>│2. Memory│</p><p> </p><p>Salome paused, looking at the slender frame and masculine features, pondering if she should just return into her dorm or try to sneak past him. She wasn´t close enough to determine if she knew the boy, but she wasn’t quite fond of finding out. “You done with staring at me?” his voice was smooth, no hints of scorn or disgust. Salome stayed silent, trying to think hard of an adequate answer. In the meantime, he lifted himself from the window frame, stretching his long legs before standing up. When the cold light hit his face, she recognized the slightly dishevelled brownish hair and sickly-looking skin, that was even more prominent because of the scarlet red tie dangling loosely from his neck. He was part of the friend group surrounding James Potter. The same people that spent their time with people like Peter Pettigrew. Salome knew that they got themselves into trouble on a daily basis, mocking everyone who wasn´t part of their house. Severus was one of their preferred targets. “Don´t mind me. I´m gonna go.” She was about to turn on her heels, definitely not in the mood for putting up with the boys Gryffindor bullshit and the whole house rivalry. “No need for that. I actually was about to go to bed anyway. But you shouldn´t be out here that late either. The castle can be dangerous at night.” It wasn´t a threat, but a friendly advice, as if the Gryffindor was concerned about her wellbeing. A cool shiver ran down Salome´s spine: “I know. Thank you…” He nodded, giving her a smile that wasn’t really a smile, before roaming off into the dark.</p><p>“You look kind of shitty, Pierce. You okay?”, Salome groaned when Severus poked her with his index finger, as if to determine if she was still alive. “Let me die in peace, Snape. Just let me go.” She sneered sarcastically, before slowly lifting her head from the table. She had been up late the other night, reading curled up in the window frame she had took over after the Gryffindor left. It was a nice place, overlooking the forbidden forest and a small part of the lake and she enjoyed taking a glance outside every time she turned the page. After watching the sun rise Salome had dragged herself to the hospital wing, demanding some of the pain killers, that made her feel numb and sleepy. Salome was ripped out of her daydreams when her Defence Against the Dark Arts Essay slithered across the table into her direction. The parchment had undefinable stains on it, that looked suspiciously like fire whiskey. Bellatrix gave her a thankful smile before she returned to chatting with her younger sister Narcissa.</p><p>The first class that day was transfiguration, one of Salome´s most beloved lessons. The teacher Minerva McGonagall, even so she was head of Gryffindor, treated every student the same, being only focussed on their skills and not their house. She was a tall and skinny woman, looking much older than she probably was. Professor McGonagall had helped Salome with her concentration, teaching her advanced magic to keep her mind settled, whenever she felt like losing it. “Good morning, students.” The class immediately went silent, without any effort involved, even the usually sassy Gryffindors stopped talking. It was one of the few classes Salome didn´t have with Severus, feeling slightly uncomfortable when she was away from his all-knowing stares. There was a bond between them that went deeper than a normal friendship, they depended on each other. Professor McGonagall stepped onto the small podium, which made her tower over us even more: “Today you are going to bewitch you partner to relief a moment of his past. This is some serious magic and if I catch someone messing with the power of this charm, the person in question will find themselves at Dumbledore´s office immediately.” Salome could her the other students whisper, while they debated about the group constellations. She was used to never being chosen first, but as a last result when it was her or one of the Gryffindors. To Salome´s own surprise Bellatrix set down next to her, placing her wand gently on the desk: “You want to pair up, Pierce? I just can´t take Rudolphus´s bullshit right now and you´re pretty good with transifguration.”</p><p>It was only after Professor McGonagall had stated again, what would happen to anybody abusing magic in her class, that she wrote down the spell. The words seemed foreign and unfamiliar, which only increased Salome´s interest, while she already spelled out the different syllables in her head. “If you´re powerful enough it is possible to choose which memory you want your partner to relief.” with a whip of her wand the lights got dimmed as Minerva McGonagall walked through the lines of excited students: “You can begin now.” Bellatrix turned in her seat, looking slightly bored: “Do you want to go first? I´ve done this spell like a hundred times.” Salome swallowed hard, but nodded. It made her feel uneasy, that Bella would have access to her memories soon enough. She herself tried to avoid any contact with them whatsoever, only holding on to those made after coming to Hogwarts. With a nervous smile she attempted to shove the dull feeling in her stomach aside, before raising her wand. “Memoriam apperam!” a lilac light hit Bellatrix directly between the eyes, making her eyes lighten up in the same colour, before she fainted. Only seconds later the blurred image of a summer day appeared in front of Salome´s eyes. She could even small a faint hint of cherry blossoms and freshly mowed grass. Salome felt Bella´s happiness and joy, as she spotted a young man sprawled out under a tall nutmeg. The name “Theodore” came up in her head, followed by a rush of desire, but there was an underlying feeling of shame, that seemed to hold her back from giving into her feelings.</p><p>Salome gasped, as if coming up from the depths of a lake, when she suddenly was thrown out of the memory. She was back in the dimly lit classroom, with the other students, some still in trance, others looking quite relaxed and joyful about the memories the had relived. As Salome looked at Bellatrix, she could see the anger in her eyes, as if she had discovered something forbidden. Her lips were pressed together so forcefully, they seemed white and ghost-like. Before she could even recognize the movement, Bella had already lifted her crooked Wand and for a moment Salome was sure she was going to kill her. She could see Bellatrix´s hands trembling, while silently mouthed the jinx.</p><p>The memory viciously slammed itself into Salome´s mind, breaking through every barrier her consciousness had ever erected. Salome could feel Bellatrix poking around inside her head, aggressively sorting through her memories she had hidden in the depths of her mind. “Please, don´t do it again. I will do everything, just please stop.” Her voice broke, as she tried to crawl away into the shadows of the basement. A hand grabbed her ankle, pulling her back under the bar lightbulb, which was dangling from the raw stone ceiling. The air smelt damp and the stones underneath her scrawny body were slippery. Salome buried her head in the crook of her elbow, trying to escape her punisher dark eyes. “You know, what we do is important, Sal.” His warm hand graced her leg, making her shiver in pain “Don´t be so childish. Other people did much worse for the greater good. One day you will understand. When you are older, you might even thank me.” Tears filled her eyes, slowly dripping on the cold floor. Even this sensation seemed too much to bear. Sometimes she was still hoping that the pleading and begging would one day work, that her tears and screams would make it stop. The light was making her eyes ache, but she didn´t dare to close them. Salome was too afraid what would happen if she allowed herself to sink into the darkness. “Just look at the stars, Sal. They will make the pain go away.” His voice was soft as silk but cold as ice, that flooded her veins and made her feel lifeless and numb. Salome turned her face to the wall, where the stone was cracked and old, creating a pattern that looked like a night sky. Tears dripped down her cheeks. “Cruciatus.” She screamed, as excruciating pain took over her whole body in a rush of flaming agony.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>